Padres Primerisos
by KNGP
Summary: Esta historia cuanto como les va a Dazai y Chuuya al enterase que tendrán no 1 sino 2 bebes y como se preparan para recibirlos miren como les va a estos padres primerizos en esta historia
1. Chapter 1

El genial manga escrito por Kafka Asagiri e ilustrada por Sango Harukawa

Capítulo 1

Chuuya como todas las mañanas que se levantaba miraba a la persona que dormía a su lado y que lo abrazaba muy posesivamente y le gustaba que lo sostuviera así lo asea sentir seguro, pero tenía la tonta preocupación de que Dazai un día no se encontraría a su lado cuando despertara que se iría sin decirle una palabra ya sea porque se había aburrido de él o lo abandonaba por otra persona o lo que su mente se le pudiera ocurrir y eso lograba que no pudiera decirle del secreto que se ha enterado hace poco, aunque Dazai lo sigue besando de la misma manera cariñosa y apasionada sin querer separarse ni por un segundo de su boca de la Chuuya y aun le decía cosas muy vergonzosas ya sea en público o en privado que lo hace sentirse como colegiala enamorada pensaba eso mientras lo mira dormir aparta un mechón de cabello de Dazai de su ojo aun cerrado que parecía molestarlo

-Enserio tanto tiempo viendo y solo apartas un mechón de mi cabello, esta era una oportunidad para que me besaras- dice Dazai con los ojos cerrados pero con esa voz burlesca que tiene

-Idiota estabas despierto- dice Chuuya rojo porque lo atrapara viéndolo y rompiendo el abraso

-Sabes que tengo el sueño ligero no como otros que duermen como tronco- dice Dazai haciendo énfasis en lo último para molestarlo y estirando los brazos y bostezando

-Si te levantas tan temprano porque no haces el café estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo si destruir media cocina- dice Chuuya con irritación levantándose de la cama

-Porque tu café es delicioso Chuuya como cada parte de tu cuerpo- dice Dazai tomando su mano y volviéndolo a acostar en la cama el encima de Chuuya para que no se pueda escapar y lamiendo su cuello

-Deja de decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas y quítate de encima de mí- dice Chuuya rojo de la cara intentando mostrarle en vano a ese tonto que tiene de novio de que está enojado

-Si de verdad estuvieras poniendo resistencia ya me hubieras apartado- dice Dazai volviendo a su boca y besándolo como solo el sabia y sus manos pasando por su cuerpo y Chuuya no tardo en enrollar sus brazos en el cuello de Dazai para profundizar el beso si eso era posible

-Oye Chuuya estas ganando peso- dice Dazai deteniendo sus manos en el estómago que esta algo abultado

Pov Chuuya

-Sabes cómo ponerme de mal humor, tengo algo que decirte algo importante- digo con nerviosismo pero muy serio por lo que pudiera ocurrir

-Así dime- dice Dazai viéndome fijamente con ese aire de curiosidad que tiene

-Vamos a ser padres y serán gemelos- digo soltando la bomba de un solo, ver la cara que puso Dazai fue genial me hubiera gustado tomar una fotografía si el momento no fuera tan serio

-Que bien Chuuya, vamos hacer padres- dice Dazai abrazándome feliz

-¡Que! Espera no piensas dejarme- digo regresándole el abrazo

-Por qué aria esa tontería- dice Dazai confundido

-Pensé que no querías hijos especialmente conmigo- digo incomodo

-Quiero aclarar las cosas en este momento mi única intensión estar contigo y hacerte feliz, tener muchos hijos y engórdate para que nadie te mire atractivo ese es mi plan hasta que logre suicidarme por eso te dije que compráramos una casa enorme así tendremos muchos hijos- dice serio Dazai pero terminando con una sonrisa lo ultimo

-Y ahora, que-digo viéndolo de reojo

-Ya se casémonos, hace tiempo que lo estoy pensando y esta es la mejor oportunidad- dice Dazai feliz- hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo creo que ya es momento, ya que no me gustaría verte con alguien más que no sea yo, ya que tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, sé que la propuesta no es tan romántica pero que dices

-Si- digo dejando de contener mis lágrimas de felicidad

-Bueno ahorra solo hay que poner fecha a la boda que te parece dentro de dos semanas entre más rápido nos casemos mejor- dice Dazai esperando que Chuuya le grita que era muy poco tiempo

-Si me parece bien ya que quiero una boda pequeña y sencilla- digo

-Oh que desesperado estas por casarte conmigo- dice Dazai riéndose con burla

-No te pongas engreído solo no quiero salir con un gran estomago en las fotos- digo con sonrisa de superioridad

-Oh yo también me quiero casar contigo ahorita si fuera posible- dice Dazai abrazándome por la espalda se me ocurrió una idea

-Hagámoslo- digo en un susurro

-Eh- dice Dazai confundido

-Que lo hagámoslo vayamos al registro a casarnos ahorita- digo dirigiéndome a nuestro cuarto a cambiarme y tomando el teléfono y escribiendo un mensaje- le mandare un mensaje a Ane-san para que nos mire allá para que firme de testigo

-Vaya sí que quieres casarte rápido, y dile que vaya con Mori el será el mío- dice Dazai siguiéndome

-No seas tan engreído solo no quiero arrepentirme- digo sonrojado- y porque el jefe será tu testigo pensé que pondrías a chico tigre - digo dejando mi teléfono en la cama después de mandar el mensaje y cambiándome mi ropa

-No puedo o Akutagawa se enojara con Atsushi y él estará deprimido- dice Dazai ya cambiado- listo nos vamos

Ya en el edificio y de haber llenados los papeles que les habían pedido para completar el matrimonio aparecen las personas que estaban esperando la pareja

-Chuuya porque nos pudisteis venir con tanta urgencia y en este lugar- dice Kouyou viéndome

-Si a mí también me sorprendió que Dazai me pidiera venir- dice Mori con Elise

-Es que nos vamos a casar y necesitamos testigos y Elise puede llevar los anillos- dice Dazai agachándose para mostrándole los anillos recién comprados para que las tomara

-Si me encantaría, son muy bonitos- dice Elise emocionada tomándolos el aro era de plata con un gran diamante muy brillante

-Tiene que serlo fueron caros- dice Dazai

-Espera Chuuya no puedes casarte con Dazai piénsalo un poco es un vago si es por los bebes yo te puedo ayudar si necesitan algo- dice Kouyou saliendo del shock que la noticia le había dado

-Gracias ane-san por pensar de mi así siento todo tu cariño- dice Dazai con sarcasmo- alto lo sabias

-Claro tonto que lo sabía yo lo lleva para que se insiera la revisión- dice Kouyou

-Vasta los dos ya tome una decisión y lo voy hacer y quiero que tú me apoyes como siempre lo has hecho- dice Chuuya viendo a Kouyou

-Bien, te apoyara- dice Kouyou con cara no muy convencida

-Entonces Dazai de todas las personas para ser tu testigo me escogisteis a mí me siento alagado y aceptare porque mi linda Elise llevara los anillos- dice Mori

-Necesitaba a alguien rápido y ahorra siento que no es buena idea pero ya no tengo tiempo para cambiarlo- dice Dazai mirando que son los siguientes una vez adentro había un señor

-Hola mucho gusto soy el juez que oficializara su boda esto será muy rápido como ya llenaron los documento que les fue entregado y sus testigos solo tienen que firmar donde les mostrare y luego podrán entregarse los anillos y estarán casados formalmente quien de sus acompañantes quiere firma primero- dice El señor en un falso tono de felicidad

-Lo are yo- dice Mori sacando una pluma del bolsillo y firmando donde le decía el juez muy sonriente

-Su turno señorita- le dice el juez

-Toma Kouyou te presto mi pluma favorita- dice Mori extendiendo su brazo sin quitar la sonrisa

-Bien si esto hace feliz a Chuuya- dice comenzando a firmar

-Bueno pueden entregarse los anillos y besarse porque oficialmente son un matrimonio- dice el juez así fue Elise les entrego los anillos y se besaron el nuevo matrimonio

-No es por arruinar el momento pero también hago divorcios mi tarjeta- dice el Juez

-No la necesitaremos- dice Chuuya y Dazai al mismo tiempo enojados por ese comentario y saliendo de allí

-Entonces que quiere hacer mi lindo esposo- dice Dazai sonriéndole coquetamente pero Chuuya se separa de Dazai y se va a vomitar al basurero más cercano- cuando dije hacer algo no pensé que vomitar estuviera en esas opciones

-Cállate o me regreso a tomar la tarjeta del juez- digo pero vuelvo a vomitar

-Sería el matrimonio más corto del mundo- dice Dazai agarrando mi cabello para que no me estorbe- mejor

-Si ya paso- digo y miro el anillo si podría acostumbrarme a llevarlo

-En que piensas- dice Dazai viéndome que me había quedado callado

-Que tendré que quitármelo cuando vaya a misiones- digo

-No te preocupes Chuuya tendrás tiempo libre hasta que nazcan tus bebes tómalo como un regalo de bodas- dice Mori interrumpiéndonos

-Gracias jefe- digo sorprendido de que me diera vacaciones

-Sí y cuando nazcan podremos jugar juntos verdad Chuuya- dice Elise colocando su manos en mis estomago

-Claro Elise que podrás jugar con ellos- digo poniendo mi mano en su cabeza

-Vámonos Rintarou quiero que me compres un helado- dice Elise cambiando de tema rápidamente

-Claro mi Elise todo lo que desees- dice Mori con ojos brillantes- bienes Kouyou

-Sí, y ustedes a donde irán- dice Kouyou

-Compraremos cosas para bebes verdad Chuuya hay que empezar ya a comprarlas- dice Dazai con una sonrisa de felicidad genuina mientras toma mi mano- mi teléfono dice que hay una tienda de bebes cerca de aquí

-Bien vamos- digo sonrojado pero volteando a ver a otro lado y dejando que Dazai me guiara

-Dazai- digo después de alejarnos del jefe y ane-san

-Aja- dice Dazai mirando el camino y después el teléfono

-Invitasteis al jefe porque sabias que si él era tu padrino me daría vacaciones al enterase que estoy embarazado verdad- digo esperando una reacción

-Que me miro como una persona tan manipuladora Chuuya- dice Dazai

En la tienda de bebes era enorme no sabíamos dónde empezar a ver

-Podemos empezar con los colores de la habitación- dice Dazai

-Bien empecemos por eso- digo dando un suspiro, cuando nos acercamos a la sección de pintura

-Hola es un placer yo les atenderé son padres primerizos no- dice la chica sonriendo

-Sí y tendremos gemelos verdad cariño- dice Dazai besándome la cabeza y poniendo sus manos en mi estómago yo me sonrojo

-Oh que bien ya han pensado en algún color o les muestro el catalogo- dice la chica sonrojada por ver la acción de Dazai y queriendo cambiar de tema rápido

-Muéstrenos el catalogo- digo rápido antes que el idiota de Dazai haga o diga otra cosa

-Aquí tiene-dice pasándomelo le doy un codazo a Dazai para que me suelte y tomo el libro cuando lo abrí eran muchos colores

-Porque hay dos colores crema- pregunta Dazai confundido

-No son iguales señor uno es más oscuro que el otro si lo puede notar- dice la chica apuntándolos

-Yo los miro iguales y tu Chuuya- dice Dazai insistiendo

-Maldición yo tampoco les miro diferencia debimos empezar por otra cosa te culpo a ti idiota- digo irritado

-Tengo una idea qué te parece si pintamos las paredes de gris y otras de este verde claro- dice Dazai

-Bien si no me gusta cómo se ven en las paredes lo cambiaremos- digo feliz de ya haber resuelto lo de la pintura

-Bien quiere que se lo llevemos a domicilio- dice la chica yo asiento con la cabeza y apunto nuestra dirección

-Y ahorra que buscamos- dice Dazai viendo a todos lados

-Cómo diablos voy a saberlo- digo enojándome rápido vaya cambios de humor

-Disculpen, les puedo ofrecer estos folletos aquí viene todo lo que puede ocupar para sus bebes nuestra tienda los ofrece y atrás viene un mapa de cómo se divide la tienda en secciones para no perderse- dice la chica con sonrisa amable

-Gracias hermosa dama por su gran gentileza en ayudarnos- dice Dazai tomando 3 folletos emocionado uno me lo dio a mí, el otro lo metió en su abrigo y el 3 lo deja en su mano y tomando camino a otro lugar en la tienda

-Dazai a donde me llevas- digo

-Iremos a ver cunas es lo primero en la lista- dice con simpleza

-No crees que nos estamos adelantando mucho ni sabemos si serán niños o niñas- digo

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón cuando sabremos que son- dice Dazai deteniéndose

-En unos meses- digo

-Cuantos meses para ser más exactos- dice Dazai

-No me acuerdo estaba en una crisis de histeria cuando la doctora me hablaba- digo rojo de solo recordar que comencé a amenazar a la doctora para ver si no me estaba jugando una broma y después entre en negación y luego comencé a llorar porque pensé que Dazai me iba a abandonar y todo en menos de media hora

-Bien creo que iremos a comprar libros para padres primero entonces- dice Dazai con su sonrisa y viendo fijamente como si supiera lo que hice en el consultorio nos dirigimos por el mapa donde vendían los libros

Continuara…...


	2. Chapter 2

El genial manga escrito por Kafka Asagiri e ilustrada por Sango Harukawa

Capítulo 2

Pov Dazai

Cuando llegamos a la casa nos acostamos en la cama y comenzamos a leer libros de padres primerizos son entretenidos no como mi libro de suicidio obviamente pero es entretenido

-Mira Chuuya aquí dice que subirás de peso ya quiero verlo- digo intentando molestarlo

-Así también dice que sufriré cambios de humor- dice Chuuya

-Eso no me preocupa siempre lo has tenido con o sin embarazo- digo continuando con la lectura

-Me llamas histérico grandísimo idiota- dice Chuuya enojado tomando mi libro y arrojando lejos

-Ves allí lo tienes cambios de humor- digo

-No puedo con esto necesito un trago- dice Chuuya pero sostengo su brazo para que no se levante de la cama

-Lo siento cariño no puedes tomar nada de alcohol hasta después de 9 meses si leerás más rápido hubieras llegado a esa parte del capítulo 4- digo bajando la mirada para verlo a los ojos y miro que sus ojos intentan contener las lágrimas y su labio inferior comienza a temblar- eh porque quieres llorar

-Es que no podre tomar nada de alcohol- dije Chuuya abrazándome y enrollando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras coloca su cabeza en mi hombro y comienza a llorar ya sin contenerse

-No llores lo superaremos juntos- digo con un tono melodramático dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras me aguanto la risa al verlo llorar como si fuera un bebe

-No sientes que algo está vibrando- dice Chuuya confundido borrando todo rastro de lagrimas

-Chuuya yo no compro esas cosas pero si dices que ya no puedo complacerte y si tú quieres que esos tipos de juguetes los comprare para acerté feliz- digo sin mostrar vergüenza y Chuuya me golpeó en la cabeza

-Cállate no tienes vergüenza desperdicio de vendas inútil, creo que es tu teléfono- dice Chuuya tan rojo y sacado mi teléfono de mi pantalón- 38 mensajes, 95 llamadas perdidas, 75 correos de voz del Kunikida entre paréntesis el gruñón

-Vaya ahora se ha calmado mas ya no me llama tanto como antes- digo sorprendido de solo escuchar el historial

-Crees que se ha calmado- dice Chuuya viendo el teléfono y después a mi

-Te sorprendería cuanto me llamaba antes de empezar a vivir juntos- digo- quieres escuchar lo que me dice

 **-mensaje 1 recibido a 9:30 am "Dazai inútil mueve tu trasero a la oficina no has hecho los infomenes"**

 **-mensaje 2 recibido a 10:45 am "Desperdicio de vendas donde estas cuando te vea me las vas a pagar** "

 **-mensaje 3 recibido a 12:00 am "Has arruinado todo mi horario ideal hoy no te lo perdonare jamás Dazai"** y así fueron el resto de los mensajes de amenaza a mi persona hasta que colgué

-Jajajajajaja sé que no debería reírme pero es imposible es divertido oírlo tan desesperado- dice Chuuya sin contener la risa

-Estos no son unos de los mejores- digo también riéndome - pero dejando esto de lado no dejamos algo pendiente esta mañana - acostándolo en la cama y yo encima de el con mi sonrisa coqueta

-Que podría haber sido- dice Chuuya con inocencia abriendo sus piernas para que yo me acomodara en medio de ellas

-Tenemos toda la tarde para acerté acodar- digo atacando su boca con mi lengua

Cuando finalmente acabamos cubrí el cuerpo cansado de Chuuya con las mantas mientras intentaba no quedarse dormido

-Chuuya- digo

-Huh- dice mientras abre los parpados vaya esta vez lo canse

-Creo que deberíamos tener más días iguales a este no crees esposo- digo

-Claro, como a ti no te queda doliendo las caderas- dice Chuuya dándome la espalda y cerrando los ojos

-Voy abajo por agua quieres- digo apartando su cabello del cuello y besándolo

-No déjame dormir- dice así que me levanto tomo mi bóxer que esta arrojado en la habitación y cuando salía miro mi libro que Chuuya arrojo lejos bueno voy a tener que seguir leyendo

-Creo que voy por el capítulo 5 aquí " **En está su pareja subirá de peso en estos meses por los contantes antojos que tendrá a lo largo del embarazo usted debe ser muy comprensible ya sea en no mencionar nada sobe su peso como en la parte donde lo levantara a cualquier hora de la noche para que usted vaya a buscar su lo que el embaraza(o) este deseando, pero padres tengo muy en claro que tienen que tener un aumento de peso razonable lo que dicte su doctor** **"** lo demás eran palabras que no llamaban mi atención tendre que pensar algo cuando le den esos antojos a Chuuya por el momento creo que ya es tiempo de dormir es tarde cuando ya estaba acostado en mi cama siento a Chuuya sentarse

-Dazai estas despierto- dice Chuuya moviendo

-Que quieres Chuuya sabes la hora que es- digo

-Quiero una hamburguesa sin tomate y unas uvas- dice Chuuya

-Bien ya pensé algo cuando te dieran los antojos- digo volviéndome a levantar tomo mi teléfono y vuelvo a la sala y marco un número y espero que conteste se escucha el prime tono a hora venia el segundo cuando contesta

-Dazai-san- dice Akutagawa tosiendo

-Tardasteis demasiado Akutagawa en contestar mejor hubiera llamado a Atsushi él me hubiera contestado antes del primer tono ahora no se si darte esta misión tan importante- digo para provocarlo

-Lo siento Dazai-san por no contestarle antes pero no tiene que llamar al chico tigre yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa mejor que el- dice Akutagawa

-Bien te daré la oportunidad quiero una hamburguesa sin tomate, uvas y cangrejo ya sabes dónde buscarlo- digo Chuuya no pidió cangrejo pero yo quiero comerlo

-Pero el restaurante del cangrejo está al otro lado de la ciudad- me dice Akutagawa

-Okey no te molesto más llamare a Atsushi para que me lo busque por mí- digo sabiendo que con esas provocaciones conseguiré que vaya

-No yo a buscar todo lo que me pidió ya llego con lo que me encargo Dazai-san- dice Akutagawa corto la llamada

-Akutagawa me lo deja tan fácil- digo acostándome en el mueble y seguir con mi sueño reparador después de una 45 minutos escucho tocar la puerta

-Hola Akutagawa- digo

-Dazai-san aquí está todo lo que me pidió- dice Akutagawa

-Oh claro que lo hicisteis bien desde ahora cuando necesite que alguien me traiga algo pensare en ti- digo tocándole la cabeza como un perro y se desmallo

-Debería dejarte aquí afuera, no Chuuya me mataría- digo en un mumullo y comienzo a jalarlo y acostarlo al sillón y me dirijo a la habitación

-No me digas que llamasteis a Akutagawa para que te trajera lo que te pedí a ti, te retallaría pero tengo mucha hambre así que pásame mi hamburguesa y mis uvas- dice Chuuya con impaciencia se las paso cuando abro mi bolsa donde venía mi cangrejo

-Que es ese olor- dice Chuuya y sale a vomitar al baño

-No me digas que no podre comer mi cangrejo- digo acercándome

-Aleja esa bolsa de ti si quieres acércate- dice apuntándome

-Bien la dejare en el corredor- digo vaya puedo con los cambios de humor, con los antojo pero lo que le dan los asco como no comeré cangrejo por 9 meses enteros

-Se lo que estás pensando y es lo mismo que me pasara estos 9 meses sobrio- dice Chuuya enseñándome la lengua y volviendo a acostarse en la cama comiendo uvas- quieres algunas

-Sorprendente gastare mis penas comiendo uvas- digo acostándome en la cama vaya que Akutagawa compro muchas

-Donde lo dejasteis- dice Chuuya

-Esta durmiendo en el sillón de la sala- digo

-Deberia mandarte allí a ti- dice Chuuya

-No puedes hacer eso- digo confiado

-Porque no- digo

-Si no estoy quien te aria apapachos y quien sostendría tu cabello cuando vomites quien te abrazara en las noches heladas- digo dramatizando

-Calla esas cursilerías aras que vomite- dice pero esta todo rojo es tan lindo comienza a bostezar y se duerme abrazándome

A la mañana siguiente me levante primero tome una ducha y me puse mi ropa de siempre

-Que estas asiendo- dice Chuuya removiéndose en la cama

-Tengo que trabajar y recuerda que estas sin ropa y Akutagawa esta abajo- digo dándole un beso en los labios-Te amo

-Yo también te amo- dice viéndome con esos hermoso ojos azules espero que alguno de mis hijos los herede

-Si te da otro antojo llama a Akutagawa quiero decir a mí yo lo llamare a el- digo despidiéndome

Pov de Chuuya

Cuando Dazai salió me volvía a acostar pero la cama no se sentía nada cómoda sin Dazai pero primero me arranco la lengua antes de admitírselo a ese cretino así que me baño me pongo un bóxer un short corto con una sudadera de las tantas sudaderas de Dazai que compra cuando quiere pasar toda la tarde jugando video juegos y usando ropa cómoda cuando llego a la sala miro a Akutagawa acostado en mi sillón así que hago un desayuno para los dos y me dirijo a levantarlo

-Oye Akutagawa despierta-digo zarandeándolo pero nada- Akutagawa el estúpido de Dazai necesita un favor de ti

-Que necesita- dice intentando despabilarse

-La verdad es que ya se fue a trabajar- digo- solo quería levantarte para que desayunaras algo como agradecimiento por lo de anoche

-Dormí en la casa de Dazai-san- dice Akutagawa ignorándome y tosiendo exageradamente pero se detiene abruptamente- qué es eso que tiene en la mano Chuuya-san

-Un anillo cualquiera- digo metiendo mi mano en un bolsillo de la chaqueta

-No parece más de boda- dice abriendo los ojos sorprendido cuando junta el rompecabezas- se casaron cuando

-Si nadie más sabe solo el jefe Mori, ane-san y tú y fue ayer- digo

-No lo sabe el chico tigre- dice triunfante o algo así ya que aún sigue serio no puedo notarlo

-No, no lo sabe Dazai no lo invito ahora ven a comer antes que cambie de un parecer- digo ya no queriendo contestar ninguna pregunta que me haga no quedamos en silencio mientras comemos o mejor dicho mientras yo me trago toda la comida

-Puedo hacerle una última pregunta por hoy- dice Akutagawa yo solo gruño en respuesta- está comiendo demasiado esta embarazado

-Que listo andas hoy Akutagawa deberías a ser competencia con ese chico de la agencia de detectives el que tiene la súper deducción- digo- Oye sé que debes de estar enojado conmigo porque te gusta Dazai

-No me gusta Dazai-san, bueno no de esa manera que usted piensa a mí me gusta otra persona pero supongo que ya no importa porque ya no nos veremos más

-Eh porque- digo sorprendido que Akutagawa diga que le gusta alguien

-No sé si deba hablar de eso- dice Akutagawa algo incomodo

-Oye tú ya sabes 2 secretos míos asique comienza hablar antes de que te lo saque a patadas- digo

-Okey pero esta conversación es entre nosotros 2 verdad- dice viendo a todos lados

-Aja habla- digo impaciente mientras doy un trago de leche

-Bueno como le dije estaba saliendo con alguien y el anteayer me dijo que buscáramos apartamento juntos- dice Akutagawa- yo le dije que lo pensaría no le gusto así que me dijo que tomara la decisión ahorita o que termináramos no pensé que lo digiera enserio porque la mayoría de veces es un cobarde pero cuando no le conteste tomo sus llaves y salió de mi casa

-Bueno eso no quiere decir que hayan terminado solamente que los 2 son unos tarados orgullosos nada mas- digo restándole importancia con la mano

-Eso no es todo ayer cuando venía a entregarle las compras a Dazai-san de lo que me pidió lo mire salir de un burdel con muchos tragos mientras unas mujeres lo sostenían y se dirigían a un hotel así que yo me acerque y lo golpee y le dije que no permitía ninguna infidelidad él dijo que mi oportunidad de reclamarme fue el día que me pidió vivir juntos y que piensa que yo le he sido infiel todo este tiempo y por eso no quise vivir con él y ahorra que no lo molestara y que podía engañarme con quien quisiera y me dejo con la palabra en la boca y se fue con las chicas

-Vaya ni el estúpido desperdicio de vendas me ha hecho una pasada de esas- digo llorando por la triste historia que me conto Akutagawa pero la cambio por una de maldad- sabes que si quieres le voy a dar una paliza para que dentre en razón si te hace sentir mejor dime su nombre

-No quiero que le dé una paliza al chico tigre- dice tranquilamente

-Alto me estás diciendo que salías con Atsushi el subordinado de Dazai- digo sorprendido- sabes lo que más me sorprende es que te allá dicho todo eso vaya que el alcohol te da valentía

-Esta bien no quiero estar con alguien que me dijo todo eso porque si lo dijo, lo piensa y si lo piensa lo siente- dice con mirada triste

-No te interesa saber si hoy llego al trabajo- digo por la mirada que me dio supe que si- pásame el teléfono y comencé a marcar el número que tengo en marcación rápida y pongo altavoz

-Hola ya me extrañas no puedes estar separado de mi- dice Dazai feliz

-Cállate y escucha que estas asiendo- digo

-Asiendo informenes ya que Kunikida no me quitarme el ojo de encima para escaparme me sorprende que quieras saber de mi trabajo

-Te ayuda Atsushi- digo

-No por eso no he podido escaparme porque Atsushi no ha aparecido no le puedo dejarle los informenes para que el los haga- dice Dazai pero de tener una voz tonta - porque me preguntas por el

-Curiosidad eso es todo cuando vuelvas del trabajo me traes una papas fritas Dazai- digo

-Manda al dormilón que se encuentra en nuestra sala- dice Dazai

-Bien pero quiero una reacción triple sin salsa de tomate recuerda que no me gusta Dazai- digo

-Dazai deja de perder el tiempo en el teléfono y ponte a trabajar no has hecho ni la mitad de ese informe- se escucha un grito creo que es el tipo llamado Kunikida y un golpe

-Hay duele Kunikida- dice Dazai- no deberías pegarme de esa manera si tengo moretes que crees que diga mi lindo esposo

-Deja de hablar tonterías, solo un idiota se casaría contigo desperdicio de vendas y corta esa llamada que no te iras hasta terminar- le escucho que le dice el tal Kunikida ese tipo me comienza a molestarme como una piedra en el zapato

-Espero que no te allá escuchado decirle eso si no te dará una paliza, pero si termino todos podre irme Kunikida a casa a la hora que los termine- dice Dazai

-Claro que te dejare irte hasta si quieres no vengas mañana pero solo si los terminas antes de que la horas laborables acaben- dice Kunikida sabiendo que era imposible terminar tantos

-Bueno es un trato- oigo que dice Dazai con esa voz que pone cuando ya tiene ganado algo pobre ese tal Kunikida acaba de hacer un trato con el diablo y no se dio cuenta

-Ya voy a ir a casa esperame- dice Dazai

-Yo esperare mis papas- digo y colgamos al mismo tiempo

-Lo siento que no se encuentre allí- digo viendo a Akutagawa

-Está bien cierta parte de mi sabía que iba a terminar así quiere que busque sus papas- dice Akutagawa

-No tú búscame el cangrejo que está en nuestra refrigeradora y ve a votarlo y tráeme más de las uvas que comprasteis anoche- digo

-Pero no le gusta a Dazai-san el cangrejo- dice Akutagawa

-Pero yo cada vez que siento su olor quiero vomitar- digo Akutagawa solo mueve la cabeza en afirmación y se retira a botarlo y saliendo a comprar mis uvas mientras espero me voy a sentar a mi sillón a esperar que Dazai regrese o Akutagawa

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

El genial manga escrito por Kafka Asagiri e ilustrada por Sango Harukawa

Capítulo 3

Pov Chuuya

Ya han pasado 3 meses de embarazo mi estómago ha empezado a crecer ahora si se nota que estoy embarazado pero ya no siento que las mañanas sean tan duras como antes ya que desaparecieron las ganas de vomitar y los dolores de cabeza sigo comiendo mucho y duermo demasiado pero después de eso me siento genial, Dazai dice que mi piel está más suave y radiante y que mi pelo brilla pensé que lo decía para pasar abrazándome todo el día pero Kouyou dice lo mismo cuando me visita para saber cómo estoy, hoy es un día importante iremos con Dazai donde la doctora para saber que serán los bebes, ahorra me dirijo a la oficina donde trabaja Dazai le mandare un mensaje para que nos veamos a dos cuadras de la oficina ya que no pienso dentrar porque no quiero que los amigos de Dazai sepan que estoy embarazado como tampoco quiero que sepan que estoy casado ya que lo quiero mantener en secreto por un tiempo hasta que tenga a los bebes ya cuando iba a llegar a la esquina y mandarle un mensaje miro que allí estaba parado el idiota acercándose con una gran sonrisa

-Hola cariño no me darás un beso de saludo- dice Dazai con una sonrisa

-Porque debería hacerlo- digo cruzando mis brazos y levantando una ceja

-Porque no nos hemos visto desde hace 5 horas y sé que me extrañasteis- dice Dazai abrazándome y dándome besos por toda la cara

-Quítate todo el mundo nos está viendo y llegaremos tarde a la consulta idiota- digo empujándolo es que Dazai no le da vergüenza

-Bien- dice Dazai separándose pero tomando mi mano comenzamos a caminar

-No tienes que tomar mi mano- digo pero aun así no intento quitarla

-A mí me gusta estar así- dice Dazai apretando un poco más mi mano-

-Cállate y camina más rápido se hace tarde- digo rojo apresurando mi paso solo escucho como Dazai se ríe

Ya en el consultorio acostado en ese sillón esperando que la doctora aparezca

-A qué crees que sean- dice Dazai tocando mí estomago

-No sé pero cualquier cosa esta bien- digo

-Tampoco me importa que sea con tal de que no saquen tu mal gusto en sombreros- dice Dazai

-Como que mal gusta en sombreros yo espero que no tengan tu mal gusto en ponerse vendas- digo viéndolo retadoramente y asiendo puchero

-Espero que alguno saquen tus hermosos ojos- dice Dazai acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar y dándome un besa en los labios entonces escuchamos a alguien a ser un sonido con la garganta y volteamos a ver los dos

-Perdón por interrumpir pero veamos cómo está los bebes- dice atrayendo su máquina- y a sentido algún malestar en estas semanas

-No la verdad me encuentro mejor los bebes no se mueven mucho especialmente el de la derecha solo lo hace cuando quiere un antojo y la de la izquierda es la que me patea- digo

-Ya podemos saber que es- interrumpiendo Dazai

-Bien primero miremos cómo va el embarazo si no hay complicaciones y por el momento esta excelente no hay riesgo y se miran muy bonitos- dice la doctora feliz-

-Claro que se miran bien solo mire a sus padres- dice Dazai con arrogancia

\- Bueno veamos al bebe de la izquierda primero ya que es el que más se mueve y es una niña - dice la doctora- y ahorra el de derecha su corazon se escucha bien pienso que solo no quiere moverse y ahorra veamos qué es y es un niño felicidades tendrán mellizos

-Mellizos eso es un niño y una niña no- pregunto

-Aja- dice Dazai apartar la mirada de la maquina eso me preocupa

-Creo que los dejare unos momentos solos sierren la puerta antes de irse- dice la doctora saliendo de la habitación

-Dazai te encuentras bien- digo levantándome recargando mi peso en mis brazos

-Mis bebes serán los niños más lindos del mundo- dice Dazai poniendo su cabeza en mi estómago y yo comienzo a jugar con su cabello y los 2 niños patean en respuesta

-Sentisteis están de acuerdo conmigo los 2- dice Dazai feliz

-Tienes razón hay que festejarlo comiendo helado- digo con ojos brillantes

-Vamos a cómprate un helado- dice Dazai haciendo círculos en mis estómagos- y después podemos ir a comprar las cosas de bebes ya que sabemos que son

-Bien pero no tienes que volver a trabajar- digo saliendo del consultorio buscando un tienda de helado

-No Atsushi ha estado trabajando más de lo normal es el primero en llegar y el ultimo en irse ni Kunikida me grita porque no hay informen que hacer- dice Dazai- pero aun así está deprimido después averiguare que es

-Deprimido si claro él le dijo que lo abandonaba y lo dejo con la palabra en la boca- digo chasqueando la lengua

-De quien hablas Chuuya- dice Dazai viéndome

-No te lo diré- respondo

-Bien are una suposición por lo que me acabas de decir Atsushi salía con Akutagawa pero Atsushi pidió subir de nivel en la relación y conociendo a Akutagawa debió haber dicho algo que hirió los sentimientos de Atsushi después se volvieron a encontrar y Atsushi hiso una tontería y ahora tú lo odias estoy en lo cierto- dice Dazai viéndome a los ojos

-Solo porque dije eso pudisteis suponer todo eso- digo- pero más importante como sabias que era Akutagawa

-Bueno con el único que has pasado más tiempo aparte de mí y ane-san es Akutagawa después solo junte el rompecabezas

-Bueno lo importante es que no me agrada el chico tigre y si lo veo lo golpeare por molestar a uno de mis subordinado

-Bueno ya sabemos cómo te comportaras cuando le rompan el corazón a nuestra hija- dice Dazai

-Yo apuesto que tú lo torturaras- digo los dos quedamos pensativos- sabes que mejor olvidemos los helados y vayamos a comprar las cosas para bebes

Ya de nuevo en la misma tienda nos dirigimos a las cunas ya que Dazai aún mantenía aquel folleto que la señorita nos dio

-Ninguna de estas cunas me gusta Dazai- digo viendo que son de acero

-Tampoco a mí- responde- vayamos a ver las de madera

-Mira esta blanca- digo

-No quiero que la cuna tenga color como esta verde- dice Dazai la cuna era hermosa tenia colchones de seguridad en los barrotes para no golpearse entre ellos eran blancos con dibujos de ovejas y la funda del colchón tiene líneas verdes, naranjas y blancas

-Si esa podría ser de la niña y esta café la del niño- digo feliz era igual solo las fundas cambiaban que tenían líneas celestes, blancas y grises

-Si con esto podemos tachar las cunas de la lista- dice Dazai con ojos brillantes- mira Chuuya tienen un móvil de cuna que tienen formas de ovejas y cangrejos

-Cómpralo- digo sabiendo que diga no siempre los va a compra y ahorra estoy viendo los juguetes desde peluche, sonajeros todo lo que le podía gustar a un bebe

Así la pasamos compramos todo para los bebes ropa, juguetes, higiene para él bebe, accesorios que iban desde los pepes hasta los intercomunicadores ya cuando acabamos no quería caminar mas

-Solo nos falta la alimentación- digo- pero hagámoslo otro día

-Bien vamos a casa el sábado mandaran todo esto temprano y tengo que pintar las paredes para que las cosas no agarren el olor de la pintura- dice Dazai yo me acercándonos al cajero para cancelar todo

-A sido un día agotador no creí que cuando me levante hoy terminaría así- digo caminado y sobándome la espalda

-Bueno cuando lleguemos a casa te puedo hacer un masaje así te relajaras- dice Dazai poniendo sus manos sobre mi cuello

-No, no quiero un masaje tuyo el ultimo me dejo en este estado- digo caminando un poco más adelante que él y dándome la vuelta y apuntando el estomago

-Que aburrido Chuuya y que es lo peor que pude pasar ya estas embarazado- dice Dazai asiendo puchero

No tengo nada contra esa lógica pero antes que pudiera contestar se escucha un grito desde nuestras espaldas

-Dazai inútil te esperaba hace dos horas en la oficina no fue tu brillante idea de que saliéramos a comer algo los de la oficina- dice el tal Kunikida-kun golpeándolo en la cabeza- tuve que cambiar mi horario el día de hoy solo por tu brillante idea

-Lo siento lo olvide- dice Dazai con una sonrisa viendo a todos

-Chuuya-san esta embarazado felicidades- dice Kenji con una sonrisa solo eso bastó para que todas las miradas fueran dirigidas a mi

-Que- gritaron todos menos Kenji que sonreía y Ranpo que estaba más interesado en comer unos dulces

-Dazai porque no nos dijisteis que ibas a tener hijos- dice Yosano

-Bueno les dije que estaba casado pero nadie me creía- dice Dazai

-Entonces si era cierto- dice Kunikida

-Si soy el idiota que se casó con el- digo recordando lo que había dicho que solo un idiota se casaría con Dazai eso hiso que quedara un silencio incomodo

-Felicidades ya saben lo que será- dice Yosano- yo podría ser su doctora

-Si tendremos mellizos y ya tenemos la doctora que lo ara- dice Dazai feliz todos comenzaron a felicitarnos

-Felicidades Nakahara-san- dice Atsushi

-Ahorita que te veo me acuerdo- digo dejado de ver los dulces de Ranpo que se miraban deliciosos

-De que- dice Atsushi confundido

-De esto- dije y le di un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiro al piso y le apunto con un dedo- tu sabes porque

-Chuuya no golpes a mis subordinados- dice Dazai

-Soy hombre de palabra y te dije que lo golpearía si lo miraba- digo mientras Kenji lo ayuda a levantarse

-Bien todos calmémonos porque no vienen mañana a mi casa y hablamos de todo esto calmadamente Chuuya está cansado de tanto caminar esta es mi dirección y lleguen con ropa cómoda- dice Dazai con una sonrisa y retirándose con una sonrisa

-Porque iríamos- dice Ranpo

-Bueno Chuuya hace galleta todos los días y le quedan deliciosas- dice Dazai

-Estaremos allí- grita Ranpo

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Pov Chuuya

-Dazai porque les dijisteis que fueran a nuestra casa- digo enojado

-Bueno para decirles a mis compañeros que seré padre y necesitare que alguien me ayude a pintar la habitación de nuestros hijos ya que tú con ese gran estomago no podrás- dice Dazai

-No me importa que los uses a ellos pero le dijisteis que are galletas- digo ahora fastidiado

-Sé qué haces galletas todos los días- dice Dazai

-No es cierto- digo defendiéndome

-Las guardas en el cajón de abajo a la derecha- dice Dazai eso hiso que me quedara callado

-Idiota- digo dando un pisotón

-Relájate todo los sabíamos ane-san y yo las comimos cuando nos echasteis de la sala solo porque querías dormir allí- dice Dazai

-Con razón cuando fui a buscarlas no las encontré- digo

-Cuando lleguemos a casa puedo ayudarte hacer más galletas si te hace sentir mejor- dice Dazai

-Ni loco dejo que destruyas mi cocina de nuevo- digo

-Cuando olvidaras la explosión de los espaguetis- dice Dazai

-Cuando olvide lo que costo quitar la salsa de las paredes y aun así me toco volverla a pintar- digo conteniendo mi enojo de solo recordar todo ese desastre

-Yo dije que te ayudaba tu dijisteis que me largara tirándome una esponja a la cara- dice Dazai defendiéndose

-Tu manera de ayudarme era yo limpiando mientras tú te ponías hablar de donde dejaba manchas- digo enojado

-Que irracional estas comportándote Chuuya- dice Dazai

-Yo soy el irracional- digo indignado

-Mira ya llegamos a casa- dice Dazai cambiando el tema y corriendo a abrir la puerta

-No te salvaras tan fácil de esto- digo entrando pero Dazai me a recostó en el mueble trajo galletas leche y comenzó a sobar mis pies- bien te perdono por ahorita- no se en que momento me quede dormido pero cuando desperté estaba en mi cama y ya era un nuevo día y estaba solo en ropa interior me levanto me pongo mi bata roja y llego a la cocina

-Porque estaba en ropa interior pervertido- digo al solo ver a Dazai tomando café y escribiendo un mensaje

-Que conste tú me pedias medio dormido que te la quitara tenías mucha calor y yo como un buen esposo lo hiso- dice Dazai

-Como sea muévete are galletas para tus estúpidos amigos- digo empujando a Dazai

-No digas malas palabras los bebes te escuchan- dice Dazai molestándome yo solo me trago el coraje y sigo con el montón de galletas que voy hacer hasta me dio tiempo de hacer un pastel cuando comenzaron a tocar la puerta

-Vuele a galletas- dice una voz entrando a nuestra casa sin permiso me cubro más con la bata

-Bueno vengan conmigo ya está la pintura en los cuarto solo hay que comenzar a pintar- dice Dazai

-Como que pintar Dazai no nos ibas a dar una explicación- dice Kunikida

-Si pero puedo hacerlo mientras pintamos- dice Dazai subiendo escaleras

-Mi hermano te ayudara Dazai- dice Naomi empujándolo

-Yo también Dazai-san- dice Atsushi y Kenji todos miran a Kunikida

-Bien- dice rendido y subiendo a ayudar a pintar

-Sombrero elegante donde están mis galletas- dice Ranpo

-Ya vengo- digo regresando a la cocina y volviendo con un gran tazón y malteadas de chocolate para el resto que estaba en mi sala que era Yosano, Kyoka, Naomi y Ranpo- Agarren yo me cambiare- digo yendo a mi habitación me pongo un buzo y una suerte de Dazai bajado de nuevo se vuelve abrir la puerta violentamente es que nadie sabe cómo se usa el timbre yo aún estaba en el piso de arriba

-Chuuya-san cual es el problema- dice Akutagawa

-Falsa alarma- dice Dazai apareciendo- ahora sube aquí a ayudarnos a pintar- Akutagawa sube corriendo pero se detiene abruptamente cuando mira a Atsushi quiere retirarse

-Dazai-san creo que debería irme- dice Atsushi

-Quieto los 2 se los pondré fácil para que lo entiendan necesito terminar de pintar estoy hoy porque si no está terminado hoy cuando vengas las cosas de los bebes agarraran olor a pintura y no queremos eso verdad- dice Dazai con una mirada que les puso el pelo de punta vaya a un tiene material para ser ejecutivo de la mafia

-Si señor- responden al mismo tiempo Akutagawa y Atsushi

-Bien tomen un rodillo y empiecen a pintar- dice Dazai otra vez con actitud feliz

Yo regrese a bajo donde todos ya estaban acomodados en los sillones

-Chuuya-san hace cuánto tiempo están casados con Dazai- dice Naomi

-3 meses- digo

-Quienes fueron a la boda ya que no nos invitaron- dice Naomi

-La verdad fue pequeña solo fue ane-san- Elise y Mori- digo distraídamente

-Eso si fue pequeña-dice Naomi

-Y cuál es el problema- digo frunciendo el seño

-Yo no- dice Naomi nerviosa

-Habla- digo pero vuelvo a escuchar la puerta

-Chuuya te traje una hamburguesa- dice Kouyou otra sin tocar el timbre

-Nadie mira el timbre en la puerta que adentran sin permiso- digo enojado levantándome y dirigiéndome a mí cuarto

-Vamos Chuuya no te enojes- dice Kouyou- no olvides que te traje una hamburguesa

-Oh que bien sigue trayéndome comida de todos modos ya no dentro en mi ropa con solo 3 meses imagínate el noveno- digo arrebatándola y masticando la hamburguesa- tiene tomate-

-Pensé que te gustaba ahorita que estas embarazado- dice Kouyou

-Me gusta pero detesto el tomate o todo lo que tenga que ver con el- digo a punto de llorar pero sigo comiendo

-Donde está el vago- dice Kouyou

-Pintan la habitación de los bebes con sus estúpidos compañeros de trabajo y no le digas así soy el único que tiene derecho de llamarlo así- digo con una vena en la frente

-Chuuya ve a la habitación y toma un pequeño descanso- dice Kouyou guiándome a la cama y dejándome allí

-No tengo sueño- digo renegando

-Tú sigue mi consejo- dice Kouyou

Pov Normal

-Que fue eso- dice Naomi

-Eso querida son sus hormonas el dicen que no lo afectan pero mira- dice Kouyou agarrando un galleta

-Eso fue terrorífico- dice Naomi

-Bueno con Dazai se la pasa llorando y disculpándose y rara vez le grita y el resto solo sufrimos su mal temperamento por las hormonas– dice Kouyou

-Por eso preguntasteis por el- dice Yosano

-Donde esta Chuuya- dice Dazai apareciendo

-En su cuarto tubo un arrebato- dice Kouyou

-Y esta vez porque fue- dice Dazai tomando asiento en el sillón

-Odia el tomate y los bebes lo hacen comerlo y la ropa no le queda lo de siempre - dice Kouyou- no te distes cuenta

-Claro que si todos especialmente cuando dijo ´´Pintan la habitación de los bebes con sus estúpidos compañeros de trabajo´´ pero nadie quiso reclamarle- dice Dazai con una sonrisa

-Que buenas galletas Dazai quiero más malteada- dice Ranpo extendiendo su baso

-Qué más da- dice Dazai parándose

-Y no deberías estar allá arriba pintando- dice Yosano

-Lo hacen bien sin mí- dice Dazai regresando con la malteada

-Dazai porque no estas allá arriba pintando- dice Kunikida con Junichiro

-Por fin bajan tomen asiento- dice Dazai viendo una película- quería que esos dos quedaran solos- pero Kunikida se puso a trabajar y Naomi abrasaba a Junichiro y el resto si mirábamos la película y Dazai al cuarto con Chuuya

En la habitación

-Pásame la pintura gris- dice Akutagawa Atsushi se la pasa

-Sobre la última vez que nos vimos- dice Atsushi

-No importa chico tigre concéntrate en pintar- dice Akutagawa serio

-Pero quiero que sepas que no te engalle después que te deje me solté de los brazos de la chica y me fui a dormir a un hotel solo- dice Atsushi

-No me debes explicaciones esa es la diferencia con personas que salen con las que no- dice Akutagawa pero estaba feliz de escuchar eso pero nunca lo iba a admitir

-Entonces es definitivo no estamos saliendo- dice Atsushi bajando la mirada decepcionado

-Si contestas con una estupidez también te voy a golpear Akutagawa- se escucha gritar a Chuuya

-Te golpeo- dice Akutagawa sorprendido y mirando si encuentra algún morete en Atsushi y restándole importancia el hecho de que lo estaban escuchando

-Si ayer en la tarde- dice Atsushi sobándose el ojo como si aún sintiera el golpe que le dio Chuuya- me dejo un morete muy desagradable y me costó que se curara

-Ya veo pero tienes suerte de que solo fuera un golpe- dice Akutagawa se había olvidado que la habilidad de Atsushi podía curarlo de cualquier cosa, viendo el verdadero problema podría seguir de orgulloso sin querer escuchar a Atsushi pero Chuuya tiene razón solo estaría comportándome como un idiota si puedo arreglar este problema ahora- te daré oportunidad de explicarme yo también quiero decirte algo pero ahorita ponte a pintar ya oíste a Dazai-san quiere esto terminado hoy- dice Akutagawa viendo a Atsushi a los ojos que estaba muy feliz de escucharlo

-Bien dicho Akutagawa- ahorra grita Dazai después de horas interminables de estar pintando los dos con Kunikida, Kenjin y Junichiro que habían regresado a seguir pintando

-Ya terminamos Dazai-san- dice Atsushi bajado y viendo que todos colocaban comida en la mesa tranquilamente

-Bien siéntense a comer es un agradecimiento por la comida- dice Dazai- ahorra contestare sus preguntas

-Cuanto sales con el mafioso- dice Kunikida

-Es tanto tiempo que perdí la cuenta- dice Dazai

-Dejara la mafia- dice Junichiro

-Claro que no porque lo aria- dice Chuuya entrando al comedor

-Curiosidad- dice Junichiro nervioso todos estuvieron hablando y bromeando hasta que se hiso tarde

-No, quiero seguir comiendo galletas y pastel- dice Ranpo los demás lo jalaban para poder irse viendo como todos se van

-Que cansado- dicen Dazai y Chuuya acomodándose en el sillón

-Quieres ver como quedo la habitación- dice Dazai volviendo a levantarse

-Vamos quiero ver si lo arruinaron para golpearlos- dice Chuuya y tomando la mano que Dazai le ofrecía para levantarse

-Sabes percherito debes ir a clases de manejo del ira – dice Dazai en broma en el momento que abrió la puerta del cuarto se miraban perfecto los colores combinaban bien- vaya tenia mis dudas pero en verdad se miran muy bien los colores- recargando mi peso en el tórax de Dazai

-Es muy cierto- dice Dazai besando mi cabeza

-Oye idiota no seas empalagoso- dice Chuuya dándole un codazo en el estómago a Dazai

-Rompisteis nuestro bello momento cariño y mis costillas- dice Dazai tocándose el lugar donde Chuuya lo golpeo

-No seas quejumbroso- dice Chuuya enrollando sus brazos en el cuello y besándolo

-Vamos a la habitación- dice Dazai apresurado cargando a Chuuya como princesa

-Te habías tardado idiota - dice Chuuya en broma- y que le paso a tus costillas

-Falsa alarma están bien- dice Dazai- ahorra hay cosas más importantes

Continuara….


End file.
